Baby Don't Cry
by Kim Jongdae
Summary: "Jika aku ditanya tentang kebahagiaanku, aku akan menjawab: orang yang aku cintai adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Sesemu apa pun kebahagiaanku itu. Aku tak tahu harus seperti apa jika sumber kebahagiaanku lenyap." KAISOO. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer**:

Semua tokoh dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk hiburan semata. Sedangkan cerita dalam FF ini murni milik author, segala bentuk pencurian tidaklah dibenarkan.

**Pairing**:

KAISOO

**Rating**:

T

**Genre**:

Romance, lil Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**:

Boys Love, YAOI, shounen-ai. Cerita membosankan. Alur tak tentu. Karakter tokoh aneh. Kesalahan ejaan berserakan.

NP: Ini FF debut saya di FFn, semoga bisa diterima semuanya. Cerita ini awalnya menggunakan tokoh OC, terus saya ganti namanya jadi Kai dan Kyungsoo, haha. Oleh sebab itu kalian akan menemukan keanehan berupa warna kulit dan kebangsaan Kyungsoo, kkk. Saya meminta maaf karena itu, lain kali saya akan benar-benar menulis sesuai karakter Kai dan Dio. Pai-pai, minta review, yak~ ᄏᄏᄏ

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>BABY DON'T CRY<strong>

**Tamma [Kim Jong-dae]**

**.**

"_Baby don't cry__,__ tonight it'll become as if it never happened_."

—EXO, Baby Don't Cry

.

**Seocho District, Seoul, South Korea**

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap seorang kasir wanita dengan ramahnya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis. Kedua tangannya menyerahkan bungkusan plastik putih pada pemuda berseragam hitam-putih yang berada di depannya. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda berseragam itu membalas senyuman sang kasir. Menerima bungkusan putih yang diberikan padanya. Setelahnya, pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan itu keluar dari minimarket. Senyumannya masih belum pudar. Mata bulat hitamnya mengamati isi dari bungkusan putih yang dibawanya. Keripik kentang.

Bukan, keripik kentang bukanlah makanan kesukaannya. Keripik kentang itu akan diberikannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Seseorang yang telah muncul kembali setelah tiga tahun pergi. Seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Mengikuti orangtuanya pergi ke Thailand. Seseorang itu pergi membawa sebuah... janji.

Mengingat janji orang itu, membuat semakin lebarnya senyuman di bibir pemuda berseragam. Ia mengeratkan jas almamater hitam yang dipakainya, menghalau suhu dingin yang mendera. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa orang yang telah ditabraknya, akibat larinya yang kencang.

Pemuda itu menyusuri beberapa trotoar, gang-gang kecil, hingga sebuah jalan berukuran tak terlalu besar yang diapit rumah-rumah. Kecepatan larinya mereda saat langkahnya terhenti di depan rumahnya. Bukan, pemuda itu tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, ke rumah yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Rumah yang sudah tak ditinggali penghuninya selama tiga tahun.

Tangan kanan pemuda berseragam itu terangkat, mengetuk gerbang kayu besar di hadapannya. Awalnya, pemuda itu akan mengetuk gerbang itu sekali lagi, tapi urung ketika mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar dengan keras. Rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dadanya membuatnya tak sabar bertemu dengan orang itu. Rasa senang meluap-luap dalam otaknya.

Begitu pintu gerbang kayu terbuka perlahan, pemuda berseragam itu menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya. "Hai, Jongin-_ie_!" sapa pemuda berseragam itu dengan nada riang. Tak lupa membungkukkan badannya beberapa puluh derajat. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap wajah laki-laki berpakaian _training_ yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Namun, senyumannya perlahan-lahan memudar. Binaran mata milik pemuda yang memegang bungkusan putih tadi mulai menghilang. Keningnya mulai berkerut ketika pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin tak juga menunjukkan reaksi berlebih.

Jantungnya terasa copot dari tempatnya, ketika Jongin malah bertanya. Dengan nada terganggu yang kentara. "Kau siapa?"

Astaga.

.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku kenal denganku, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Sekali lagi, _mianhae_." Jongin menjelaskan dengan nada menyesal, sambil meletakkan dua buah panci berwarna tembaga ke atas meja rendah. Logat bicaranya terdengar agak aneh karena lamanya ia tinggal di negara lain. "Kami sekeluarga mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu di Thailand. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal, dan aku hilang ingatan. Untungnya, orang yang mengaku sebagai nenekku mengurusku dan membawaku kembali ke sini, ke Seoul."

Setelah menjelaskan secara rinci, Jongin meletakkan dua buah piring kecil berisi _kimchi_ dan _namul_ di samping panci tembaga. "Kau siapa?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi pada pemuda di hadapannya, lalu duduk bersila di meja rendah berbentuk bulat. "Makanlah," perintahnya sambil menunjuk panci tembaga berisi _ramyeon_ instan yang asapnya mengepul.

Pemuda berseragam yang terlihat sangat terguncang hanya bisa menatap panci tembaga itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dunianya terasa runtuh dan hancur saat itu juga. Padahal, ia sudah menunggu Jongin selama tiga tahun. Tapi, semuanya sia-sia karena kecelakan yang dialami Jongin. Itu berarti, janji yang Jongin buat tiga tahun lalu hanya akan menjadi harapan kosong. Harapan yang tak akan terkabul. Tapi, kehendak Tuhan siapa yang bisa menentang?

"Jangan melamun," imbau Jongin dan mulai menyeruput _ramyeon_-nya. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu mengenal pemuda berkulit agak coklat yang berada di hadapannya. "Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu," ingat Jongin pada pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, Jongin tidak sedang ingin menampung orang yang tidak dikenalnya, secara cuma-cuma.

Pemuda berkulit agak coklat langsung tersadar dari guncangannya. "Ah, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Aku tetanggamu," ujarnya singkat. Tangan kanannya mulai meraih sumpit besi yang ada di samping panci. Saat akan menyumpit _ramyeon_ dalam panci, Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan. Tangan kirinya malah mengenai bagian panci tembaga yang panas. "Aish, panas!" pekiknya sambil menyentuhkan tangan kirinya ke telinganya agar suhu tangannya segera stabil.

Jongin langsung saja panik. Segera ditariknya tangan kiri Kyungsoo lalu ditiupinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo langsung memanas dan memerah. Langsung saja ditariknya tangan kirinya dari genggaman Jongin. "Tak apa, Jongin-_hyung_," ucapnya dengan nada gugup. Ia mulai menjejalkan _ramyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya, mencoba menutupi tingkah canggungnya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menghilangkan panggilan akrabnya pada Jongin dan menggantinya dengan panggilan formal. Melihat Jongin yang tidak dapat mengingatnya, mungkin saja Jongin akan merasa tersinggung karena dipanggil dengan panggilan akrab.

Jongin masih terlihat sangsi, ia yakin tangan Kyungsoo pasti terasa sakit. Tapi, mengingat Kyungsoo yang berlaku seolah tak ingin disentuh, membuat Jongin hanya mampu melanjutkan makannya kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya Jongin membuka pertanyaan, "Kau anak SMA?" tebaknya saat melihat seragam hitam-putih berjas almamater yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

"Iya," sahutnya. Tangannya mencapit _kimchi_ yang ada di atas piring kecil dengan sumpit, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Aku sekarang duduk di kelas dua, Sehwa High School. Sekolah khusus laki-laki," jelasnya singkat. Dulu, ia akan banyak sekali bicara jika berada di dekat Jongin. Menjelaskan apa pun dengan rinci. Tapi sekarang, mengucapkan satu atau dua kalimat rasanya sudah terlalu banyak.

"Oh, begitu." Jongin merespon dengan mengangguk-angguk. Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih diam menikmati _ramyeon_-nya, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan agar suasana tidak terasa dingin, "Kulitmu berwarna agak kecoklatan…" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo mengerti. "Oh, aku berdarah campuran," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia melihat warna lengannya sebentar, lalu kembali menjelaskan, "Ayahku berdarah Korea asli, sedangkan ibuku berdarah Indonesia. Kebetulan ibuku berkulit sawo matang." Nada sedih agak terselip dalam penjelasannya tadi.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo—orang yang 'baru' saja dikenalnya. Ia sangat tahu jika orang berdarah campuran sering disisihkan dan dikucilkan oleh orang Korea, terutama jika berada di sekolah. Melihat Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan raut sedih, Jongin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku akan masuk Seoul National University tahun ini. Aku ingin masuk jurusan—"

"Teknik sipil dan lingkungan, kan?" potong Kyungsoo cepat dengan nada biasa. Wajar saja, informasi semacam itu sudah ia ingat di luar kepala. Tidak peduli jika Jongin tengah ternganga dengan lebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya sambil menunjukkan sumpitnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Meletakkan sumpit besinya ke atas nampan porselen kosong berukuran kecil. "Dulu kau sering sekali bilang padaku, jika kau ingin sekali masuk jurusan itu," jawabnya dengan mata hitamnya yang menerawang. Mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalunya tiga tahun lalu, bersama Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Jongin masih tidak percaya, rupanya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, alih-alih menjawab iya. Matanya menangkap bungkusan plastik putih yang terkapar di sampingnya. Segera diberikannya bungkusan itu pada Jongin. "Ini untukmu," berinya dengan kedua tangannya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Jongin menerima bungkusan putih itu dengan kening terlipat. Matanya menangkap bungkusan lain yang begitu dikenalnya, berada dalam bungkusan putih itu. "Keripik kentang?" gumamnya tak percaya. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Kepalanya terangkat menatap Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu makanan kesukaanku? Apa dulu kita berteman? Sedekat apa?" tanyanya, bertubi-tubi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela napasnya. "Ya, dulu kita berteman dekat. Sangat dekat," ratapnya sambil melebarkan senyum tipisnya. Mata hitamnya mulai berair. Sialan, air matanya malah akan muncul di saat-saat yang tak tepat seperti ini. Kyungsoo langsung menggosok matanya kasar saat melihat Jongin lengah.

"Oh, begitu." Jongin mendenguskan napasnya. Merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu mengenali orang yang mengaku sebagai teman dekatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang serasa dipaksakan, membuat dada Jongin terasa tergaruk-garuk.

"Aku ingin sekali ke Lotte World," aku Jongin tiba-tiba. Senyum kikuk tertampil di bibir merahnya. "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke Lotte World? Hari minggu nanti?" tawar Jongin sambil mencoba meredakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar-debar tanpa alasan. Aneh sekali.

.

**Three years ago…**

"Aku akan pergi ke Thailand."

Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merasa kaget sekali, tentu saja. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Kau sedang bercanda, bukan?" Kekehan kecil mendampingi pertanyaannya.

Sayangnya, Jongin tidak sedang berniat memberikannya lelucon. "_Aniyo_. Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kyungsoo-_ie_. Aku benar-benar akan pergi ke Thailand. Pekerjaan ayahku benar-benar mendesak," ujar Jongin, meminta sedikit pengertian pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi!" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tak terima. "Bagaimana denganku? Siapa yang akan melindungiku jika berada di sekolah?" tanyanya dengan nada panik. Biarlah giliran Kyungsoo yang egois kali ini. Selama ini, dunia selalu egois padanya.

Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Membuat perasaan panik dalam dada Kyungsoo sedikit memudar. "Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku jamin kau tidak akan diganggu siapapun selama aku pergi." Sebenarnya Jongin tak dapat menjaminnya secara pasti. Akan tetapi, demi menenangkan Kyungsoo, apa pun harus dilakukannya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dada Jongin. Wangi kayu manis dan vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin sedikit mampu menenangkannya. Tetapi tetap saja, dengan perginya Jongin, sebagian hatinya akan pergi. Dan, hal itu bukanlah kabar baik. "Ta-tapi… Jongin-_ie_..."

"Tenanglah," bisiknya sekali lagi sambil mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo yang hitam. Dalam hati, Jongin selalu berharap agar takdir selalu menggariskannya dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku berjanji, sepulangnya dari Thailand, aku akan benar-benar membahagiakanmu," janjinya dengan senyum lebar.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. "Kau janji?"

"Janji."

**Flashback end...**

**.**

Kedua belah mata Kyungsoo tengah menatap keluar jendela _subway_ yang sedang melaju. Sedangkan, Jongin sedang mendengarkan musik yang keluar dari _earphone_ yang tertaut di telinganya. Sambil tak bosan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit bersinar. Kyungsoo memakai kaus berwarna biru laut, celana chino berwarna krem, serta sweater berwarna _beige_ yang membaluti tubuh kecilnya.

Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, mereka telah sampai di stasiun Express Bus Terminal yang ada di Banpo-_dong_, Seocho-_gu_. Mereka langsung menaiki Subway Line 3, lalu transit di stasiun Seoul National University, untuk mengganti _subway_ menjadi Subway Line 2. Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah stasiun Jamsil yang berada di Jamsil-_dong_, Songpa-_gu_.

Waktu berlalu cepat, mereka berdua telah sampai di stasiun Jamsil. Mereka berdua turun dari _subway_, lalu menggesekkan kartu T-Money milik masing-masing ke _scanner_. Biaya perjalanan mereka berdua dengan menaiki subway, masing-masing sebesar 900 KRW, cukup murah dibanding tak memakai T-Money. Mereka berdua keluar melalui pintu Exit 3 yang langsung terhubung dengan Lotte Mall.

Sebelum memasuki Lotte World, mereka menyempatkan untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran cepat saji, Lotteria. Meluruhkan rasa lapar yang terus menggaruk-garuk perut mereka. Jongin memesan Shrimp Burger Set seharga 5.300 KRW, sedangkan Kyungsoo memesan Chicken Burger Set seharga 5.000 KRW. Setelah perut mereka terisi, mereka mulai memasuki Lotte World. Sebelumnya mereka telah membeli tiket masuk dengan harga masing-masing 44.000 KRW.

Wahana yang pertama kali mereka naiki adalah World Monorail. Sebenarnya, wahana itu diperuntukkan untuk anak di bawah umur delapan tahun, mengingat warna keretanya yang mencolok mata dan berukuran sangat imut. Tetapi, mereka tidak begitu mempedulikan hal itu. Karena dengan menggunakan wahana itu, mereka bisa diajak untuk berkeliling, menikmati keindahan Lotte World.

Lotte World sendiri terbagi menjadi dua bagian. _Indoor _dan _outdoor_. Bagian _indoor_ bernama Lotte World Adventure, dan bagian _outdoor_ bernama Magic Island. Wahana World Monorail yang mereka naiki akhirnya berhenti di bagian _indoor_. Mereka berdua sempat terkaget melihat antrian yang ada dalam bagian _indoor_. Padat sekali. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan.

Setelah bersusah payah menunggu, mereka mulai menaiki wahana seperti Jungle Adventure, Flume Ride, dan French Revolution. Tertawa dan memekik ketika wahana yang dinaiki cukup mengguncang adrenalin. Mengingat waktu sudah semakin senja, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian _outdoor_. Pantas saja bagian _outdoor_ disebut Magic Island. Selain terdiri dari banyak istana fantasi, ternyata bagian ini pun dikelilingi oleh danau—seperti pulau.

Pada bagian _outdoor_, mereka mencoba menaiki Atlantis dan Comet Express. Wahana-wahana yang ada pada bagian _outdoor_ ternyata lebih menegangkan. Terbukti dari wajah pucat Kyungsoo serta peluh yang meleleh di kening Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Selain wahana-wahana tersebut berukuran sangat tinggi, kecepatannya pun tak bisa dibilang lambat. Mampu membuat bergetarnya kaki dan memulaskan perut setiap orang yang menaikinya.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah berdiri bersebelahan. Menatap sebuah wahana dengan mata bergetar takut. Gyro Swing, nama wahana itu. Wahana berbentuk ayunan tinggi yang berayun dari kanan ke kiri dengan sangat cepat. Mereka memutuskan menjadikan wahana ini sebagai wahana terakhir, karena langit sudah mulai menggelap.

"Apa kau yakin akan menaiki wahana itu?" yakin Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Padahal Jongin-lah yang menantang Kyungsoo untuk menaiki wahana itu, tapi Jongin yang malah terlihat takut. Ada-ada saja.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Tak rela bila disebut lemah dan penakut. Yah, meski sekarang ia sedang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku yakin. Siapa takut?" jawabnya. Kyungsoo maju selangkah, diikuti Jongin di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Hoeksss." Jongin memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya di wastafel. Kyungsoo yang wajahnya juga kepayahan, hanya bisa mengelus-elus tengkuk Jongin. Membantunya mengeluarkan sisa-sisa yang mungkin menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Setelah Jongin puas, mereka saling memandang wajah masing-masing yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka tertawa. Tertawa puas. Tak lupa dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk wajah lawannya masing-masing. Rasanya kesedihan Kyungsoo yang dirasakannya beberapa hari lalu, kini meluruh entah ke mana. Namun, yang kini khawatir adalah Jongin. Dadanya terus saja berdebar-debar aneh.

"Wajahmu menggelikan sekali, _hyung_!"

.

"APA INI!?" geram Jongin. Matanya memerah menahan amarah. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Telunjuk kirinya menunjuk layar ponsel berkulit biru itu pada pemiliknya. Dalam layar tersebut menunjukkan sebuah foto. Foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Berciuman.

Kyungsoo langsung gelagapan. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Diambilnya ponselnya dari genggaman tangan Jongin dengan segera. Setelah berhasil terambil, Kyungsoo segera melepaskan baterai ponselnya. "_Aniyo_. Bukan apa-apa," gumamnya.

Jongin mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo dengan keras, hampir memelintirnya. Tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo tengah meringis menahan sakit. "JELASKAN!" bentak Jongin tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Amarah yang menggelegak dalam dadanya mampu membuatnya menjadi seperti orang lain.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo bergetar takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jongin begitu marah padanya. Membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa terlilit dan perlahan hancur. "Itu…" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan bibir bergetar kuat. "Aku yang menciummu," aku Kyungsoo dengan jujur. Saat itu, sebelum Jongin pergi ke Thailand, memang benar Kyungsoo yang mencium Jongin. Tapi, saat itu Jongin tak menolaknya sama sekali karena mereka saling mencintai.

Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan keras. Membuat punggung Kyungsoo tertabrak tembok yang ada di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau _gay_?!" bentaknya lagi.

Kedua kaki Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, membuatnya harus bersimpuh di lantai. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menatap wajah Jongin dengan susah payah. "Apa salahnya jika aku _gay_?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

"Itu salah!" desah Jongin frustasi.

Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan mencengkeram kedua lengannya. "Aku hanya mencintai laki-laki. Aku tidak menyakiti apa pun atau siapapun. Aku tak memaksamu untuk menerima cintaku. Kenapa hal itu bisa disebut salah?" bantah Kyungsoo. Nada bicaranya semakin merendah. Cairan bening sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya sejak tadi. Sudah siap untuk ditumpahkan.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mempertahankan air matanya. Tak ingin dianggap lemah dan dianggap remeh. Mungkin lengannya terluka. Tapi, itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dadanya yang mungkin sudah melebur.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu!?" Jongin tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya."_Gay_ itu salah!"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, mencoba meredakan perih di perutnya yang terasa terlilit suatu yang besar. "_Gay_ itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab benar atau salahnya, _hyung_. Gay itu hanya mengenai... aku. Aku ingin melakukan apa mauku. Tanpa ditentang, oleh siapa pun, sedikitpun. Katakanlah aku egois, terserah." Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Ia tidak berharap Jongin dapat mencintainya kembali. Yang ia inginkan adalah Jongin dapat mengubah pikirannya tentang _gay_. "Semua orang ingin—ah, berhak bahagia, bukan? Begitu pun aku. Aku hanya ingin mencicipi sedikit saja dari kebahagiaan itu."

"Kebahagiaan bisa dicari dengan cara lain, Kyungsoo!" Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, berusaha keras untuk tidak melukai Kyungsoo lagi. "Jangan mencari kebahagiaan semu seperti itu!"

"Entahlah, hyung." Kedua belah mata Kyungsoo perlahan kosong, seolah segala kebahagiaannya telah direnggut secara paksa detik itu juga. "Jika aku ditanya tentang kebahagiaanku, aku akan menjawab: orang yang aku cintai adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Sesemu apa pun kebahagiaanku itu. Aku tak tahu harus seperti apa jika sumber kebahagiaanku lenyap." Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Jadi, apa aku memang tak berhak bahagia? Aku tahu makhluk hina sepertiku memang tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, _hyung_. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk... setidaknya, menyimpan sendiri perasaanku ini."

Jongin hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan panjang-lebar dari Kyungsoo. Ia ingin sekali menutup rapat telinganya, tapi, suara lirih milik Kyungsoo mampu membuat telinganya terbuka lebar-lebar. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat hancur sekali. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Namun, ego Jongin yang kuatlah yang mampu membuat Jongin berbalik. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin memasuki kamarnya, segera mengejarnya. Tetapi, terlambat. Jongin telah mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Kyungsoo memandangi pintu kayu itu lekat-lekat dalam diam. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menghela napsanya lalu mulai bercerita. Bercerita tentang masa lalu. Masa lalu tentang dia, Jongin, dan hubungan mereka berdua. Tidak peduli jika Jongin mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi ia tetap berharap sekali Jongin dapat mendengarkan semuanya.

Jongin kembali menenggak _soju_ yang belum habis sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya tertutupi rapat oleh kelopaknya. Dari celah mata itu, meleleh setetes demi setetes cairan. Cairan yang membuat dadanya semakin terasa perih. Bibirnya agak bergetar, sesekali lolos isakan kecil darinya.

Mengingat-ingat bagaimana perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo tadi, membuat rasa bersalah merebak dalam relung hatinya. Saat mata hitam Kyungsoo yang berair bergetar kecil. Saat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Saat Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengannya sendiri menahan perih. Itu semua membuat Jongin ingin melukai dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataan memang harus diterima, bagaimanapun caranya. "_Mianhae_, Kyungsoo-_ah_."

.

Setelah membuang sampahnya, sudut mata Jongin menatap seorang wanita tua yang keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dengan tergesa. Wanita berkulit sawo matang ia ketahui sebagai ibu Kyungsoo. "_Annyeong_, _ahjumma_," sapa Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa puluh derajat. "Kenapa tergesa-gesa?"

Ibu Kyungsoo memutarkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Wajahnya terhenti bergerak ketika melihat tetangganya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, agak memaksa. "Oh, Jongin-_sshi_." Ibu Kyungsoo balas membungkuk. "Aku akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit St. Mary."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo sakit karenanya?

"Kyungsoo terjatuh dari tangga di sekolahnya," jelas ibu Kyungsoo. Oh, ternyata bukan karena Jongin. "Biasa, teman-temannya di sekolah menjahilinya. Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya ia diterima teman-temannya, bukan?" Meski ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut sudah biasa, tetapi tetap saja matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa? Tiba-tiba rasa khawatir menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Meski ia tahu ia bukanlah penyebab Kyungsoo celaka. "Bolehkah aku ikut, _ahjumma_?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Ibu Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Tentu saja boleh," putusnya, mengingat wajah Jongin yang terlihat kalut dan khawatir. Bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri yang notabene adalah ibu kandung Kyungsoo. "Cepatlah Jongin-_sshi_, aku sudah memesan taksi. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar, _ahjumma_." Setelah mendapat izin, Jongin segera masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya. Mencari letak kamarnya lalu memakai _hoodie_ abu miliknya. Jongin langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya mematikan aliran listrik di rumahnya.

Begitu keluar gerbang rumahnya, mata Jongin melihat sebuah taksi berwarna putih terparkir di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung saja masuk ke dalamnya. Duduk di sebelah ibu Kyungsoo yang komat-kamit menggumamkan doa. Dalam hatinya, Jongin pun terus melantunkan doa. Semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

.

Jongin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Menguping semua percakapan antara Kyungsoo dengan ibunya. Sesekali dadanya berdenyut sakit saat mengetahui betapa sulitnya kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"_Eomma_ benar-benar akan melaporkan anak itu ke polisi sekarang juga. Kurang ajar sekali dia." Suara ibu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan, _eomma_. Temanku pasti tidak sengaja."

"Aish, kau terlalu baik pada orang-orang, Kyungsoo-_ie_. Sudah _eomma_ bilang, kan. Kau lebih baik sekolah di Indonesia saja."

"_Shireo_, _eomma_. Aku ingin berada di sini."

"Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan ayahmu. Ayolah, lebih baik kau pindah saja. Semuanya demi kebaikanmu. Apa kau ingin terus dikucilkan dan dijahili teman-temanmu?"

"Tenang saja, _eomma_. Anakmu ini sangat kuat. Lagipula, aku sedang menunggu seseorang di sini. _Eomma_ sendiri tahu siapa orangnya, bukan?"

Seseorang?

"_Ne_, _eomma_ tahu. Dia sekarang berada di sini. Kenapa kau terus saja mengharapkannya? Kau ini bodoh sekali. Bukankah dia benar-benar hilang ingatan?"

Sekarang Jongin tahu benar, siapa orang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dengan seseorang itu.

"Benarkah dia berada di sini? Biarlah, _eomma_. Aku sudah bilang akan tetap menunggunya, bukan?"

"_Ne_, tadi _eomma_ meninggalkan dia di bagian administrasi. Sekarang _eomma_ tak tahu ia berada di mana."

"_Aigoo_, kenapa _eomma_ meninggalkannya?"

Ibu Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tenang saja, Kyungsoo-_ie_. Dia bukan anak kecil."

"Bagaimana kalau dia hilang?"

"Aish, ya sudah. _Eomma_ cari dulu dia."

Jongin mendengar suara derap langkah menghampirinya. Jongin jelas saja gelagapan. Takut jika ia disangka menguping pembicaran. Yah, meski ia benar-benar menguping semua pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan ibunya.

"OMO! Jongin-_sshi_?" kaget ibu Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya. Tak menyangka jika Jongin berada di depan ruang rawat anaknya.

Melihat kekagetan ibu Kyungsoo, Jongin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan dari ibu Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, _ahjumma_?"

Ibu Kyungsoo masih merasa kaget, tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Lengan kanan Kyungsoo patah—"

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih jauh, Jongin langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Matanya menangkap Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk di atas kasur rawatnya. Kyungsoo memakai pakaian pasien berwarna putih dengan corak aksara _hangul_ yang berderet. Lengan kanannya memakai bidai dan terbaluti perban. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kaget dan... takut. "Jongin _hyung_?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaencanha_, Kyungsoo-_ah_?" tanya Jongin langsung. Dadanya sakit saat melihat wajah takut Kyungsoo. Jongin-lah penyebab Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa pendek, berusaha membuat Jongin tidak lebih khawatir. "_Gwaencanha_. Hanya sedikit gatal saja di bagian sini." Kyungsoo menunjuk lengannya dengan gerakan ingin menggaruk, mengambang di udara.

"Oh, semoga kau lekas sembuh." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup. Bagaimanapun, ia masih belum meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo atas kekasaran yang dia perbuat. Dan ia merasa sangat bersalah. "Kapan kau diperbolehkan pulang?"

"Besok juga dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang." Ibu Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Jongin, menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lihat saja dia, mungkin sekarang, melompat-lompat pun ia sudah bisa. Tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan bocah nakal itu." Ibu Kyungsoo meminta orang lain untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Padahal, dirinya sendiri masih merasa sangat khawatir.

Jongin menoleh. Menatap ibu Kyungsoo. "Benarkah?"

Ibu Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati anaknya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, penuh kasih sayang. "Benar."

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. Rencananya malam ini mungkin akan berhasil. Semoga saja.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak Kyungsoo jalan keluar untuk malam ini, _ahjumma_?"

.

Dua pemuda tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sungai Han. Bangku itu terletak di tengah keramaian Hangang Park yang ada di Banpo-_dong_. Salah satu pemuda terlihat duduk dengan kikuk dengan _arm sling_ berwarna biru tua yang menyangga lengannya. Mata bulat hitamnya mengamati keindahan arsitektur dari jembatan Banpo. Sedangkan, pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya malah terlihat senang. Memandangi pemuda berjaket tebal berwarna hijau yang tengah menunjukkan raut wajah kikuknya. Lucu.

Ternyata, pemuda yang terlihat kikuk adalah Kyungsoo, dan pemuda yang terlihat senang adalah Jongin. "Ah, _rainbow fountain_-nya akan keluar sebentar lagi," beri tahu Jongin, setelah sebelumnya menatap Swiss yang melekati pergelangan tangannya. Pukul depalan kurang beberapa menit.

Kyungsoo langsung berbinar. Raut kikuknya sudah enyah dari wajahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati _rainbow fountain_ itu. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo datang setiap tahun untuk menonton atraksi itu. Hanya saja, selama tiga tahun ke belakang, ia tidak pernah menontonnya bersama Jongin. Hal tersebut bukan termasuk dalam kategori menikmati, bukan?

Sekarang Kyungsoo duduk bersamanya. Tepat di sampingnya. Awalnya, rasa takut dan was-was masih menguasainya. Tetapi saat melihat senyum tulus di bibir Jongin, semua rasa negatif itu langsung lenyap, menguap begitu saja. Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersyukur dan berdoa. Bersyukur karena Jongin yang terlihat mulai menerimanya, dan berdoa agar Jongin segera mengingatnya serta kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah mulai, Kyungsoo-_ie_!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin menuju jembatan Banpo. Sekarang, jembatan yang menghubungkan distrik Seocho dan distrik Yongsan itu tengah mengeluarkan air. Banyak sekali air yang terjun langsung dari sisi kiri jembatan itu, tepat ke dalam Sungai Han. Air-air yang terjun itu terlihat berwarna-warni karena laser proyektor yang diarahkan padanya. Ya, itu adalah pertunjukan _rainbow fountain_. Indah sekali.

"Kyungsoo-_ie_," panggil Jongin sambil tetap menatap air terjun itu. Tak ingin melepaskan setiap keindahan warna yang berpendar-pendar. Wajar saja, atraksi tersebut hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit saja.

Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menoleh karena Jongin memanggilnya. "Ya?"

Jongin malah diam tak bereaksi. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati atraksi menakjubkan itu. Tak lupa untuk memasukkan setiap kejadian yang dilihatnya ke dalam memori otaknya.

Sayang sekali, atraksi tersebut harus berakhir. Disertai dengan tepuk tangan dan desahan lega dari setiap pasang mata yang telah menontonnya. Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo tak bisa menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, mengingat keadaannya yang patah. Tapi, senyuman lebar tertampil di bibirnya. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Kyungsoo-_ie_." Jongin memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada rendah dan sendu. Membuat Kyungsoo langsung merinding serta menghadapkan badannya ke arah Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam, menunggu perkataan Jongin lainnya.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Jongin. Matanya menatap mata bulat hitam milik Kyungsoo, dalam. Membuat Kyungsoo terasa tenggelam dalam mata tajam itu. "Maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?"

Kyungsoo mengangakan bibirnya. "A-aku..." Pernyataan Jongin yang tiba-tiba mampu menguras persediaan kata-kata milik Kyungsoo. Membuat pipinya merona merah. "Apa... kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanyanya pada Jongin. Bukannya Kyungsoo menolak, hanya saja ia masih belum mau mencerna keajaiban yang dianugrahkan padanya.

"_Aniyo_." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih belum menemukan ingatanku yang dulu. Tetapi..." Jongin menghela napas. Selanjutnya, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menuju dekapannya dengan hati-hati. Takut jika tindakannya membuat Kyungsoo terluka. "Aku rasa, aku mencintaimu lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan berusaha menemukan ingatanku kembali."

Kyungsoo terisak kecil. Menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Menyesap setiap harum yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin. Kayu manis, masih tetap sama sejak dulu. "Jongin-_ie_, g_omawo_." Kyungsoo menghilangkan panggilan formalnya pada Jongin.

"Ne, Kyungsoo-_ie_." Jongin menaruh telapak tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo yang ramping. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa sangat pas untuknya. Jika tak mengingat patahnya lengan Kyungsoo, mungkin ia sudah mengeratkan pelukannya saat itu juga. "Aku harap, kau mau memaafkan semua kesalahanku."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan ucapan lebih akibat bahagia yang dirasanya. Ya, bahagia. Itu berarti, Jongin tidak melanggar janjinya. Bukankah dulu Jongin menjanjikan kebahagiaan padanya? Yah, meski kebahagiaannya harus ditunda, dan didapat dengan cara yang berbeda dengan apa yang diperkirakannya.

Kyungsoo terisak. Suara isakannya kecil. Tetapi, telinga Jongin yang berada dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau jangan menangis. Jangan bersedih lagi. Cintaku akan selalu menjagamu."

Kyungsoo mengeraskan tangisannya mendengar kalimat Jongin yang begitu menyentuh hatinya.

"Berhenti menangis, Kyungsoo-_ie_. Orang-orang memicingkan matanya padaku!"

Kyungsoo memukul pundak Jongin agak keras dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Yak! Aku menangis karena bahagia, kau tahu?"

—**END—**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW JUSEYO~<strong>


End file.
